


Steve Rogers Answers the Web’s Most Searched Questions About Him

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wired (YouTube series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wired manages to get Captain America to answer some questions





	Steve Rogers Answers the Web’s Most Searched Questions About Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I thought it’d be fun to write. This is based on a web series that’s really good. Look on wired on YouTube

_Steve Rogers sits down in a chair in a plaid button up and khaki pants and looks straight at the camera_.

**Steve** : Hi I'm Steve Rogers, and I'm going to be answering the Web's most searched questions about me.

**Steve** : Guess we'll just get right into it then. First question: Is Steve Rogers/Captain America... gay?

**Steve** : No, I am actually bisexual.

**Steve** : Is Steve Rogers/ Captain America... single?

**Steve** : Nope _*pops p*_ unfortunately ladies and gentlemen, I am taken by the wonderful Bucky Barnes.

**Steve** : Next! Is Steve Rogers/ Captain America... dead?

**Steve** : I don't know, am I? _*raises eyebrow*_

**Steve** gets up and sits back down with a new board

**Steve** : Does Steve Rogers/ Captain America... drink alcohol?

**Steve** : Occasionally I will as they say, "Pop a cold one open with the boys". I do not recommend making it a habit though.

**Steve** : What does Steve Rogers/ Captain America... do in his free time?

**Steve** : Um... I read, and watch movies. Sometimes I'll go down to the lake with some of my friends and we'll go fishing or something.

**Steve** : Does Steve Rogers/ Captain America... ever miss the 20th century?

**Steve** : Oh my god... all the time, the Commandos and my old apartment, Peggy and my old coworkers from before I enlisted. There's a lot of things I love about the 21st and honestly there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

**Steve** : Why is Steve Rogers/ Captain America... so thicc? Does this say Thick? What does that mean?

Producer leans in and whispers something to him

**Steve** : Oh well I will let you decide that for yourself.

**Steve:** Can I go now? Yeah? Ok... bye, ciao, adios! _*waves*_


End file.
